My Missing Piece
by samivyl
Summary: Summary Inside. Warning! The BEGINNING might make you cry. I have a sad beginning planned. Rating may change. Author's note: The Summary itself already makes me feel sad.
1. Summary

My Missing Piece

* * *

Summary:

"Sorry. I thought about giving up a lot of times, but…I just can't give up on you, Tetsu

It's not like we can go back to that time, even so…I like Tetsu.

And I also know that I'm acting like a girl and Im miserable, but just treat the memories Ive spent with Tesu like they never happened. I really can't do that. Sorry Tetsu. I'm really sorry.

I'm sorry. This is the end." Aomine said that with tears in his eyes the summer before they all separated.

Aomine said those words because he knew that Kise liked Kuroko also. And he loved him enough to let him go…

Up until now…Aomine still thinks about Kuroko every day, but will he have the courage to realize his feelings? Or will he let go of their past and move on…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just the summary is already making me cry. The beginning is sad.


	2. Prologue

My Missing Piece

**Prologue**

"Tetsu." Aomine called Kuroko.

"What?" I replied. I knew something was going to happen and I won't be happy about it.

Aomine hugged me and said, "Sorry. I thought about giving up a lot of times, but…I just can't give up on you, Tetsu. It's not like we can go back to that time, even so…I like Tetsu. And I also know that I'm acting like a girl and Im miserable, but just treat the memories Ive spent with Tesu like they never happened. I really can't do that. Sorry Tetsu. I'm really sorry." Aomine paused with tears brimming up in his eyes, "I'm sorry. This is the end."

Tears start streaming down Kuroko's face. When Aomine means "that time" he means the times that they spent together as best friends or as Aomine being his light. Why Aomine would want to leave me I don't know…but this is hard for Kuroko. He's always like Aomine. As a man and also as a basketball player. Aomine is superb in basketball because he was an early bloomer. I still remember the times where I encourage Aomine to continue on playing because he constantly got bored since he couldn't find anyone who could challenge him.

I cling onto him. "WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" I don't think I can survive without Aomine by my side. I know he's probably going to be attending one of the best high schools with the best basketball teams, but I don't want him to. Heck! I would even go to one of the lowest ranked schools to gain Aomine's attention.

"Just remember this." I could feel tears touch my shoulders. "We'll meet again…I love you enough to let you go. I even love you enough to give you away."

"NO!" I shouted. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE! AOMINE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Aomine wiped my tears silently and simply replied. "We'll meet again. Wait for me."

_And that's the last I saw of him._

As they were going their separate directions, Aomine and Kuroko thought to themselves. "If my wish can come true… After the chains are removed, fate _still _connects us."


	3. Chapter 1

_As they were going their separate directions, Aomine and Kuroko thought to themselves. "If my wish can come true… After the chains are removed, fate still connects us."_

**Chapter 1: The Cloaked Beauty**

It's been three months since Aomine left me. After that day I never left my room. I never talked to anyone. To this day, I still want to be with him, but he doesn't seem to notice. I applied to one of the lowest ranked high schools to try to get his attention. Today is the first day of school and I wore a black hoodie. The hoodie of the jacket hung over my face, covering my eyes. When we were together, Aomine would always say to me, "You're eyes are beautiful. And you and your eyes will always be mine." Reminiscing about the past made my eyes water. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I was crossing the street.

"WATCH OUT!" I could hear someone shout from behind me and then I walk tackled. During the commotion my hoodie slid off my head and I was tackled onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street; the one I was heading to. My eyes were squeezed shut and there was a shadow from something above me. The figure moved and the sunlight shined onto my eyes making me feel blinded. I forced my eyes to fly open only to be met by the blinding sun. I sat up and stared at the ground. A small breeze was ruffling my hair and I checked to see if my hood was on. _It wasn't! _I pulled on my hood and stood up, continuing to walk in the direction of school. After a few steps I crashed into a tall figure making me fall down. TSK. "Are you okay?" I could hear a familiar voice saying, extending a hand to me. Where have I heard this voice before? I looked up only to be met by a bright red shirt. _This person is really tall. _I looked up even more until it felt like my neck would break off. Looking down at me were exuberant red eyes.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short. I just wanted to get this updated. And I currently have writer's block at the moment.

I'll definitely update when I have a great idea.


	4. Chapter 2

_Looking down at me were exuberant red eyes._

**Chapter 2: Revive Me**

"Are you okay?" the mysterious person asked. I looked up at him and my hood fell. He had a worried expression on his face. "You're bleeding. Let me help you." I let him pick me up and he headed towards the school that I was originally going to go to.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kagami Taiga," he said, smiling down at me. I blushed. No one has smiled at me like that since Aomine left me…

"Kagami-kun…are you a freshmen also?" I really wondered if he was in my grade. If he is, then it'll be easier for me to make friends.

He froze before replying. "Yeah. So what's your name?"

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." We arrived at the front door of the school. When we walked through the door, everybody stared at us like we were some crazy people. The girls were actually okay with it, once they realized I was badly injured. They murmured, "Awww…how cute. I wish something like that would happen to me." When we walked past the Principal's office were heard shouting. "WHERE IS HE!" I flinched…I recognized this voice. I snuggled closer to Kagami, trying to hide my face when "he" walked out of the office. He glared at us for a second before he said, angrily, "Get lost."

Before Kagami could move even more to go to the nurse's office he was stopped by the same person. "Who have you got there?" Kise asked. "I'm looking for this person." He showed him a picture of me, and I hid my face even more. Kagami, sensing that I was uncomfortable, lied. "I haven't seen him. Why are you looking for him anyways?"

"He's mine! I need to take him before Aomine regrets his choice and comes back for him." Kise said. He noticed the light blued haired boy that was in Kagami's arm. "Who is that?" Kise's hand ruffled my hair and forced me to turn to face him. "Kurokocchi!" he hugged me, taking me out of the comfort of Kagami-kun's arms. "I've been looking for you. Come on, let's go."

"No…" I replied. "I don't want to go with you. It's either Aomine of Kagami." I hid behind Kagami, clinging onto his arm.

Kise's eyes grew wide. "Why do you still love him Kurokocchi? I've loved you for so much longer." Eyes began streaming down his model-like face. Kise snapped back to reality and he grabbed Kagami by his collar. "Are you Kurokocchi's lover?"

"No. I am not." Kagami replied, using his arm to continue to hide me behind him.

"Then why would he choose you over me?"

"I don't know that myself." Kagami paused. "We just met five minutes ago…and I already feel protective of him."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I still cannot think of any good ideas for this specific story. I wanted to update all my "Kuroko no Basuke" fanfiction, so I just wrote what came to mind.**

**Note to self: I need to brainstorm more ideas for this fanfic ****_My Missing Piece (AoKuro)_**


End file.
